A Savage Return
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: After forgiving Bruce for what happened, Dick faces a much bigger problem, someone's stalking him. Who is it and is it the nightmare Steve promised? Third and final story to the Can I? trilogy. Sequeal to Can I and How Could I. rated T for sexual content
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I finally got the third story in the Can I? trilogy up :) so before i start this i have one thing to do and thats say thanks to Bobby Corwen for proof reading i guess u could call it and helpin me figure out how to start this off.**

**Now that i got that taken care of, i introduce u to the third and final story in the Can I? trilogy :) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cuz if i did then these would actually be tv eps :)**

* * *

**A Savage Return**

Dick and Bruce were sitting in the living room watching one of the Sherlock Holmes movies starring Robert Downey Jr. Bruce and Dick loved watching the Sherlock Holmes movies. The first time they watched it together, they figured everything out easily. Now they just watched it for the entertainment.

Bruce was glad that in the past three months, Dick had forgiven him, and all but forgotten the whole event, although he had noticed that Dick tensed up whenever they went in the direction of the orphanage, but Bruce couldn't blame him. It may be quite a while before he gets over that.

What the two didn't realize though, was that someone was watching them.

Outside the manor, a guy watched from the window as Dick stood up and acted like he was fighting the bad guy on TV with a big grin on his face, while Bruce just smiled. "That little brat. How could he be so happy with Wayne? The guy put him in the orphanage for petes sake. I took him in and treated him like my own son, and how did the little brat repay me, by running away and sending the comps after me for abuse. What i did to him was not abuse. He needed to learn to obey and to things quickly. I was only giving him lessons like my father gave to me." He glared at the two on the couch. "He made me leave my home, my friends, and my town, and then on top of all that, Sarah decides that she doesn't like the way I live and leaves. All that just because he didn't think i was a good father."

He continued to watch Dick and Bruce's interactions in anger. He was actually very jealous of Dick's life, but he would never admit it. As a child, his father would come home drunk and beat him all the time, claiming he was teaching him a lesson.

He now saw Dick run around the room as Bruce chased him, both laughing and having a good time. "My dad never did any of that with me. Why should he deserve a better life than me?" He narrowed his eyes again. "That little brat will pay for ruining my life." With that the man turned around and walked back to his car.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but it is just the prologue and im pretty sure the other chaps will be longer. well tell me wat u think and wat u think mite happen. see ya next chap**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. i got another chap done. this ones longer. im sure you guys already no who the guy is that was at the window, but i just havent got to the right spot to say his name. so for all of you who dont u still have a chance to guess, but ull have to do it by the end of this chapter cuz i do say his name at the end of it. well hope you enjoy this chap.**

* * *

The next morning, Dick ran into the dining room and did a cartwheel as he went to his seat. "Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," Bruce said smiling after he sat his paper to the side.

"Yeah, I slept really good last night," Dick replied smiling back.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie today that you've been wanting to see. What was it?" Bruce looked down at his paper trying to find the movie.

"Zombie Ninjas?!*****" Dick yelled excitedly. He then jumped out of his chair and nearly knocked Bruce out of his. "That would be so astrous!"

Bruce chuckled. "Ok, but keep your voice down. You know the rule about yelling in the house."

Dick smiled. "Sorry," he said as he sat back down. He then closed his eyes and did the breathing exercise that Bruce showed him for calming down.

Alfred walked in with two plates of French toast, a pot of coffee, and a glass of milk on his silver tray. "Good morning, Master Dick. Did you sleep well?"

"Great," Dick said as Alfred placed the plate and glass in front of him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Alfred said with a smile then placed the other plate in front of Bruce. "Warm your cup, Sir?"

"Yes, please, and thank you." Alfred just nodded.

"Bruce and I are going to see Zombie Ninjas today," Dick told Alfred excitedly.

"So I heard. I hope you two enjoy yourselves." Once Bruce's coffee was warmed, he took his try and the nearly empty coffee pot back to the kitchen to let the two talk in private.

"So are you finally caught up on your schooling?" Bruce asked before taking a bite of his French toast.

"Yeah, I think last week while you were with the League was when I finally got caught up," Dick replied then ate another bite of his food.

"Good. Sorry I've been so busy lately. That mission had some major problems afterwards that…"

"I know. It's fine. You're making up for it today," Dick said grinning.

"I promise, today will be just you and me. No work, no League, nothing."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence until they were done, then went into the living room. "So when does the movie start?" Dick asked as he and Bruce sat down on the couch.

"Eleven thirty. Why?" Bruce asked curious.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park and play chess like we use to. We don't ever do it anymore."

Bruce looked at him surprised. "I thought you grew out of it."

"Nah, just got tired of playing it all the time. I mean, we did use to do it every Saturday morning and it kind of got old after a while."

"And now?"

Dick smiled. "I want to see if I can still beat you."

"You beat me?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you always getting upset whenever I had you cornered."

"I was young then. Now I know I can beat you," Dick said overly confident.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess we have a chess match to play," Bruce said as he stood up, headed to the closet to get the game, then headed out to the car.

Dick knew Bruce loved chess and always tried to get people to play him. He wanted to do something Bruce liked to do too. Plus, he missed the times when it would just be him and Bruce trying to beat each other in a game of logic. "Wait for me," he called out as he ran after Bruce.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The park wasn't crowded with people, but it wasn't empty either. It was the kind of crowd that Bruce and Dick could feel comfortable in.

They found a small table, that looked like it belonged more at an outside restaurant than at a park, but it was the perfect size to place a chess board on. While Bruce got the board set up, Dick was taking in all the sights of the beautiful park.

Bruce looked up from what he was doing and saw that Dick was starting to wander off. "Dick, not too far, I've almost got the board set up."

Dick nodded but kept walking further into the park. He wouldn't go too much further, but he hadn't been to the park for almost two years now. Sure he's had to fight against a few villains and other thugs, but to be there just as Dick Grayson again felt good. They'd always be too busy with other things to enjoy a place like the park. "We need to start doing this more," he said to himself.

"Dick, I've got the board set up." Dick smiled and ran back toward Bruce.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching him, hoping that he would get closer, but when Dick turned and ran back to Bruce, he narrowed his eyes and moved to a better spot so he could see the boy better.

After about a half an hour, Bruce and Dick's first game was just about over and it was almost time for them to head to the movies.

Bruce smiled as he moved his queen to capture Dick's rook, but when he looked up at Dick, he saw that he was distracted by something. "Dick, is everything alright?" he asked concerned. He had noticed that half way through the game, Dick wasn't playing as well.

Dick just stared at the board and moved his bishop right next to Bruce's queen. After a careful examination of the board, Bruce just couldn't see a good reason why Dick would want to lose his bishop.

"Dick?" he tried again, but still the boy didn't respond. Finally, he reached up and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick?"

Dick jumped at the contact, almost knocking the pieces on the board over. "Wha… Oh, sorry," Dick said when he saw Bruce's concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

Dick glanced around then back at Bruce. "I'm not entirely sure, but I just feel like someone's watching us."

Bruce glanced around and looked carefully at the people around him. When he didn't see anyone, he looked back at Dick. "I don't see anyone suspicious, but maybe we should go ahead and leave."

"But we didn't finish our game," Dick said now feeling a little guilty that he ruined the game.

"The game was over ten minutes ago," he said as he started putting the pieces away.

Dick looked at him confused. "It was?"

"I noticed that you weren't really trying anymore about half way through. I didn't think anything of it until you moved your bishop next to my queen. That's when I realized that something was bothering you."

Dick looked away really guilty now. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Bruce said as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder again. "I'm glad that you can sense possible danger, but next time tell me so I can keep an eye out for it too, ok?" he told him with a smile.

Dick smiled back. "I'll try to remember that next time."

Dick helped Bruce pick up the rest of the pieces then they headed back to the car so they could head to the movies.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A black Ford Explorer sat across the street from the movie theater. The man inside watched as family after family walked in and out of the building, waiting for his target to appear.

It was almost one fifteen before Bruce and Dick finally walked out. Dick was bouncing up and down, kicking and punching and even trying to walk like a zombie, which made Bruce laugh and the man just glare at the two.

"So, did you enjoy the movie, Dick? Bruce asked trying to get Dick to calm down.

"Oh yeah. It was awesome! The way those zombies took down that huge army. You wouldn't think a zombie could move that fast, but they kicked butt!" Dick exclaimed as he jumped all around.

Bruce just chuckled. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving," Dick said as he ran to Bruce's side.

"There's a little café just down the street. They have a pretty good selection and the best ice cream in town, or so I've heard."

"Sounds great," Dick said then ran ahead a bit and to a wall where he did a flip.

"Ok, you need to calm down. You can do that when we get back to the manor where we can spar a bit to get your strength back up," Bruce said when he caught up to him.

Dick didn't like that he couldn't spar, fight, or go on patrol with Bruce for the past three months. He was feeling a whole lot better now, and the thought of just him and Bruce sparring together excited him. "Ok," he said with a big grin on his face.

As they walked in to the small café, they could smell all the good food. Dick's stomach growled at the first smell of burgers and fries and made both Bruce and Dick laugh as they walked to their seats.

Once they got to their seats, a waitress walked up to thema ns placed two menus on the table. "Can I start you boys off with a couple drinks?"

"I'll have sweet tea."

"And I'll take a Dr. Pepper, please."

"Right away," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back to take your order."

"Thank you," Bruce said as she left. He glanced outside and suddenly his face went serious.

Dick was eagerly looking at the menu, trying to figure out what he wanted, and was just about to ask Bruce what he was getting when he saw the look and seriousness of Bruce's face. He looked out the window to try and see what Bruce saw, but just wasn't seeing it. "What is it?" he asked becoming serious.

"That black Ford Explorer."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dick asked not really understanding. "There are hundreds of those in Gotham."

"But I've seen it three times today."

Dick looked at the vehicle again. "How can you tell?"

"The front passenger door has a long red streak on it like the person got to close to another car."

"So what do you think it is?" Dick asked starting to worry a little.

"I don't know," he said then looked back at Dick, "but keep your eyes open."

"You think that person is following us?"

"It's possible. It was at the park this morning, the theater when we left, and now right across the street.

Before Dick could get another word out, the waitress brought their drinks. "Do you guys need a few more minutes?"

Bruce looked at Dick, who just shook his head, then back at the young girl. "No, we're ready."

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries, please," Dick said then closed the menu and handed it to her.

The girl wrote down the order, nodded, took the menu, and turned to Bruce. "And for you?"

Bruce closed the menu and held it out. "I'll have the same."

She wrote his order down then grabbed his menu. "Ok. They should be up in about ten minutes." With that she turned and walked toward the kitchen.

The two immediately went back to their serious expressions and Bruce glanced outside again. "So what are we going to do?" Dick asked.

Bruce turned back to Dick. "For now, nothing, but don't let your guard down 'til we get back to the manor."

Dick nodded and glanced out the window again then tried to think of some conversation to start to get his mind off the situation. "So, how's work going?"

Bruce smiled. He knew Dick was just trying to change the subject so he wouldn't have to worry about a possible stalker. "Good. We're getting that new computer system up. I think it will make the business a lot more profitable."

"Is it anything like the one we have?" Dick asked relaxing a bit.

"No, but I'll be updating our system tomorrow."

"Cool."

They continued to talk until the food got there, and occasionally spoke around bits of food. When they finished up the burgers and fries, they got a couple ice creams to go.

They were half way back to the car, which was still by the theater, when Bruce realized the black explorer was following them at a distance. Bruce grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him into one of the alleys.

"Hey!" Dick yelled almost losing his ice cream.

Bruce didn't even pay attention to his cry. He just peeked around the corner of the building. Dick saw this and immediately knew what was going on. "He's still following us?"

"Dick, take this alley and get back to the car."

"But…"

"Go!" Bruce said sternly as he looked down at Dick.

Dick just backed up then turned and ran down the alley. Bruce was just about to do the same when he caught sight of the driver. His eyes went wide as he sucked in a deep breath. "Steve."

* * *

*** This isn't a real movie altho there is a movie called Ninja Zombies, but i havent seen is so that's nothing like that movie.**

**How'd u like it? hope i did good. it kind of felt... i don't no... just not like i hoped but it was ok i guess. anyway, let me no in a review how u like the chapter. please and thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry it took so long, but ive had a bad couple weeks. even got a story idea out of it, but ill tell you guys the summary of it after the chapter. also i dont no if u noticed or not but i changed the story rating to T because there is some suggestive stuff at the end and possible stuff in future chapters, but other than that i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Steve walked into one of the old condemned buildings in down town Gotham that he had been using since he got back in town two months ago. He knew that if he tried to use his old house, the police would be on top of him in seconds, so he chose a building that no one would ever go in.

He walked over to a far wall that had several pictures of Dick. He smiled as he pulled a few more from an envelope and stuck them to the wall as well. "Soon you'll be mine again, and then you will know what it feels like to feel afraid in your own home."

He had been watching Dick ever since he got back in Gotham, taking pictures and writing down the places he would go and the names of the people he would hang out with. He had a plan to make Dick's life the worst nightmare he's ever seen.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce watched as Dick did his workout on the uneven bars. They had been sparring for the past hour, but Bruce wanted to get to work on finding Steve before he could get to Dick. He knew Steve would want revenge on Dick, and he needed to make sure that didn't happen.

"Bruce!" Dick yelled when he saw Bruce leaving the room. He did a couple flips before he landed on the ground and ran toward Bruce. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to the cave to work on a new case."

"The guy that was following us?"

"Yeah." Bruce turned and started walking to the cave. "I'm gonna find out who he is and what he wants." He knew it was a lie, but he didn't want Dick to worry about Steve coming for him.

"Can I help?" Dick asked cheerfully.

"No," Bruce replied quickly and sternly.

"But you said today would be just you and me," Dick complained. They both stopped.

"Look, if it was any other case, I wouldn't be doing this, but this guy may," even though he knew he was, "be after you. You're still recovering from your injuries and I don't want you to worry about this."

"But I'm fine. Both Alfred and the doctor said I'm healed. I can go back to work as Robin now, and I'll probably worry about this more if you don't let me help," Dick said a little angry.

Bruce looked down at him sternly. "I said no." He then turned and continued to the cave. He could feel Dick glaring at him, but he just ignored it. _'It's for your own good.'_

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Over the next few days, Bruce hadn't found anything else about where Steve was or where he was staying. It was starting to make him both mad and worried. However, Dick had been, he just hadn't realized it was Steve.

That very night that Bruce told him he couldn't help, Dick received a letter. He'd also gotten a letter in the mornings and evenings over the next few days. He never told Bruce about the letters. He knew he should, but he also knew that since the team knew his secret identity, Bruce would have them "babysitting" him, and he really didn't want that.

The letters weren't really that bad anyway, no threats or anything like that. The first one was just about how this guy knew where he lived and told him that he was watching everything Dick did. The other letters just showed Dick that this guy really was watching him. Yes, these letters worried him a bit, but considering what Bruce would do, he decided to wait until it got worse.

Bruce and Dick were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast just like they did every morning. Bruce had just finished cleaning his plate when Alfred walked in and went over to Dick. "Another letter for you, Master Dick."

Bruce looked over at Dick with one eyebrow raised. "Another letter?" he asked jokingly as he picked up his coffee and smiled. "A secret admirer, Dick?" He then took a drink.

Dick took another bite of his food then nervously took the letter. Bruce saw this and realized that Dick either didn't hear him, which wasn't likely, or was trying to ignore him. He figured the later. He also saw the worried look on Alfred's face. "Dick, is everything alright?" Dick again just ignored him and opened the letter and read through it. The more Dick read, the more Bruce could tell something was wrong. "Dick?"

By the time Dick finished reading the letter, his face clearly showed his worry and was slightly pale. "Worse than before, Sir?" Alfred asked. Dick just nodded.

"Before? Dick, what's going on?" Bruce asked concerned.

"I think you'd better tell him," Alfred told Dick. Again Dick just nodded then handed the letter to Bruce without looking at him or saying a word.

Bruce looked to Alfred as he took the letter then looked down and read it.

_Dick,_

_Over the past two months, I've learned so much about you. You don't deserve  
the life you have. You should know that. Bruce even thought that was so, but  
then for some stupid reason changed his mind. You ruined my life, and now  
I'm gonna do the same to you. I know that once I learned enough about you I  
would be able to start my plans, but I never dreamed I would learn what I  
did last night. Looks like I'm gonna be able to get rid of one bat by taking his  
favorite bird._

_Prepare to lose everything you have, Dick. I'm coming for you, and soon you'll  
learn how it feels to live my life._

_Steve_

Bruce crushed the letter in his hand and looked over at Dick who was staring at his plate and pushing what he had left around with his fork. "Alfred said before. Are there other letters?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded then stood up and began to walk out of the room. Bruce did the same and followed Dick to his room. When they got in the room, Dick went over to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a few more letters then handed them to Bruce and sat down on his bed.

Bruce read through the letters then looked at Dick. "Why didn't you tell me about these earlier?"

Dick looked up at him. "You were so busy trying to find him, and they weren't really threatening, so I just thought…"

"Dick, if someone's writing letters to you saying that they're watching your every move, you need to tell me, o matter what I'm doing."

"Why didn't you tell me it was Steve following us the other day?" Dick yelled angrily. "It wasn't until I got the letter this morning that I learned it was Steve. He never signed the other letters."

"Which should've told you that you should've told me about this sooner," Bruce said angrily. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down then sat down next to Dick. "This is one reason why I didn't want you to help me. I thought I could find him and stop him before this could happen."

Dick huffed and looked away from Bruce. "'Cause that really worked," he said sarcastically.

Bruce stood up. "I'm sorry, Dick. I promise, we will find him and make sure he can't hurt you ever again."

Dick looked at him again. "You'll let me help you now?"

Bruce smiled. "Well, it seems I have no choice now that you know who's after you." Dick smiled back. "Just make sure you show me any more letters he sends you."

"You think he'll keep sending me letters?"

"I don't know, but if he's going to go after people besides you, which is what it sounds like, he'll want to make sure you know about it."

Dick looked away sadly. "Like you, Alfred, Barbra, and the team."

"Exactly. When has he been sending these letters?"

Dick looked back at Bruce. "Alfred's been finding them in the mornings and evenings. He said that someone rings the doorbell and all he finds are the letters."

Bruce nodded then looked at the clock next to Dick's bed. "We'll talk more about this tonight. Let's get going or we'll both be late."

Dick nodded then he and Bruce gathered their stuff and left Wayne Manor. Bruce promised Dick that he would start driving him to school more, but today he wanted to make sure he got to school safely.

Bruce parked in front of the school entrance and watched as Dick got out. "Dick, stay alert. Just because you're at school doesn't mean he won't try something."

Dick nodded. "I will, I promise." He started to close the door, but stopped and looked back at Bruce. "You be careful too."

Bruce smiled. "I will, now go before you're late."

Dick smiled, closed the door, then ran off to head to class.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The day went by as usual for Dick, teacher's gave their boring lectures and lessons, bullies teased him, hang out and eat lunch with Barbara, and he received another "A" on his Math test. Now he was walking with Barbra to the doors so they could leave.

"Mr. Grayson!"

Dick and Barbra both turned around and saw the principal coming toward them. Barbra then turned to Dick. "Hey, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dick smiled. "Ok, see ya, Babs." Barbra just rolled her eyes and left.

"Mr. Grayson," the principal said when he finally reached Dick, "this came for you today." He handed Dick an envelope with his name on it.

Dick's eyes went wide and he took the envelope nervously. _'No, not already.'_ He quickly opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read it.

_You have good taste in friends, my boy. I think I'll hold on to her for  
a little while._

Dick gasped and his eyes went even wider. "Is everything alright, Mr. Grayson?" the principal asked. Dick didn't answer. He just dropped all his stuff, except the letter, and ran for the door. "Dick?" the principal asked very concerned.

Dick burst through the doors, knocking a few people down as he did. "Hey!" two girls yelled as he passed them.

Dick didn't even notice. He ran down the stairs then stopped and quickly looked all around. "Barbra!" No response. He then ran to the entrance gate and looked both directions, but only saw cars that were picking up other kids. "Barbra!" Again no response. He nervously looked around again then turned back to the school. "Barbra!"

"Dick?" Dick jumped, spun around, yelled, and backed away from the person that just grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's just me, son," Gordon said as he put his hands out in front of him.

Dick let go of the breath he was holding and relaxed a bit. "Commissioner."

"What's wrong, and why are you yelling for Barbra?" he asked a bit worried.

Dick looked around and saw the principal coming toward them very worried. "Dick," he said as he came up to them, "why did you run out so fast? Is everything ok?"

Dick turned back to Gordon and handed him the letter. Gordon looked at him confused and took the letter. As soon as he did, dick pulled out his cell, took a step away from the two adults, and called Bruce.

Gordon was still looking at Dick confused then looked at the principal who just shook his head and shrugged. Gordon then looked at the letter, opened it, and read through it. Gordon's eyes went wide with worry then looked up at Dick.

"No, this is very important… I don't care, I need to speak with him now!" Dick yelled at the person on the phone.

The principal placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon turned and looked at him. "Commissioner, what's going on?" the principal asked.

Gordon opened his mouth to answer, but when he heard Dick talking again, he ignored the principal and took a step closer to hear the conversation. "Bruce, he took Barbra."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I got another letter from him here at the school saying I have good taste in friends and that he'll hold on to her for a little while. Now Barbra's gone."

_"Calm down. Have you called Gordon yet?"_

Dick looked toward Gordon. "He's standing right next to me."

"And I'd like to know what the heck's going on and why someone took my daughter," Gordon said a bit angrily and worried.

_"Dick, have him take you back to the mansion and tell him we'll explain everything there. I'm going to head out as soon as I get off here and meet you there."_

"But what about Alfred?" Dick asked as he saw Alfred pull up in front of the entrance.

_'Just tell him you're riding with Gordon and to head back to the mansion."_

"Ok."

_"Don't worry, Dick, we'll find her."_

Dick hung up and turned to Gordon. "I'm supposed to ride with you back to the mansion. We'll explain everything when we get there."

"Ok, let's go," Gordon said.

They both then hurried to the car, leaving the principal just standing there. "I hope you find her!" he yelled after them.

Gordon looked back at him. "Thanks."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Barbra sat struggling in a chair, her hands tied behind her back, a blindfold over her eyes, and a gag in her mouth. Steve just stood there smiling as he watched her struggle. He could see a few tears coming out from underneath the blindfold and just laughed, causing Barbra to jerk her head toward his voice.

"I've seen you with him a few times over the past two months. You two seem very close." He smiled. "I couldn't ever take my eyes off of you." He started walking around her and Barbra just followed his voice. "I've even followed you home a few times just so I could gaze at your beauty." He stopped right in front of her and knelt down. "Dick doesn't deserve a prize such as you. He hasn't earned it yet, but me… I've lost everything." He placed a hand on one of her knees causing her to take in a sharp breath. "My wife left me because of him, and now I have no one."

Barbra began to struggle again and tried to yell out, but her words were too muffled to be understood. Steve just laughed again and reached up to stroke her cheek, but Barbra jerked her head away from his hand.

Steve stood up angrily then slapped her across the face. "You will do what I say, or you'll end up just like Dick will!" he yelled then stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard.

Barbra just sat there and cried, hoping her dad would find her soon.

* * *

**ok there you go. tell me wat u think of it.**

**o and the summary for the story i came up with because of wat happened to me this last week: She met him just two years ago and over those years she fell in love. She finally got the opportunity to tell him, but he didn't feel the same way. Now she's going to become what he said she was.**

**wat do u guys think? would you read it or does it sound like a stupid idea? let me no and ill either try to work on it or just forget about it. **

**well until the next chap thanx for puttin up with me and my stupid delays on stories :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**heya got another chap done :)**

_**WARNING!:**_** THIS CHAPTER CONTANS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT**

**other than that i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Dick sat there listening to Bruce and Gordon talk about what was going on, what they planned to do, and how they planned to do it. He felt horrible about what happened. He never expected Steve to go after anyone but himself, and even after Bruce voiced it, he never expected him to do it so quickly. He should've told Barbra everything when she asked him if he was alright at lunch.

"Ok, I'll be conducting the search personally. If he receives any more…" Gordon started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

It had been a few hours since the kidnapping and Dick tensed when he heard the knock because he knew that it was the time the letters are usually delivered.

All three of them watched as Alfred calmly walked to the door. He came in a minute later with yet another letter. "Another letter for you, Sir," he said as he handed the letter to Dick.

Dick swallowed nervously and looked to Bruce and Gordon as he took the letter. Bruce and Gordon walked over to him and waited anxiously. Dick slowly opened the letter and read it out loud so Bruce and Gordon could hear what it said.

"One down, several more to go. I'll be sure to take excellent care of her." He looked up to Bruce then back down to continue reading. "Your life will be a living nightmare before this week is over, and…" He again looked up at Bruce again then to Gordon. Steve was mentioning something about Batman which would tell Gordon their secret.

"Let me read the rest," Bruce said catching on. Dick handed Bruce the letter and Bruce read through it then continued where Dick left off only changing a few words to keep their identity a secret. "…and soon everything you knew will be gone. Your little friends are next and I promise, they will not be safe wherever they may try to hide."

"So now he's going to try and target some of his other friends? Where do they live? I'll have my men…"

"They don't live in Gotham," Bruce said cutting Gordon off.

"Well, not all of them," Dick said looking up at Bruce. "And she could get hurt tonight."

"Who?" Gordon asked.

Bruce looked at Gordon. "Her name is Artemis Crock, she goes to Dick and Barbra's school."

"I think Barbra's mentioned her before," Gordon said trying to remember what she told him.

"She has?" Dick asked surprised.

"Yeah, not very much, but at least once," Gordon said then turned back to Bruce. "I'll get a couple officers to her house and…"

"She can come here."

Both Dick and Gordon looked at Bruce surprised, but for different reasons. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Bruce," Gordon said.

"Yeah," Dick agreed," this guys after me, and if you bring her here, that could put more than just her at risk. He could get to you and Alfred too."

Bruce looked at Gordon. "I got a hold of Batman today."

Gordon's eyes went wide. "You did?" he asked very surprised.

Dick just smiled at Gordon's surprise. "Yes, he gave me a way to contact him if I ever needed to," Bruce explained.

"What did he say?" Gordon asked.

"I told him what was going on and asked him if he could stop by sometime tonight. I can ask him if he would stay close, that way we can have the kids come here. It would be safer for them."

Gordon nodded. "Yes, ok, that should work."

Bruce nodded then turned to Dick. "Contact all of them and tell them to get here as soon as they can." He then stretched his fingers to tell him five minutes. He then turned back to Gordon. "I'll walk you to the door."

Dick watched as they walked to the door then pulled out his cell and texted the team.

**BIRDBOY: hey guys get to the manor 5 min hurry**

It only took a few minutes to get all the replies.

**ARROW GIRL: wats goin on**

**WALMAN: be there in a sec**

**KAL: M'gann Conner and I will be there as soon as we can**

**BIRDBOY: ok be careful guys specially u arty ill explain wen u get here**

Bruce watched as Gordon pulled out of the drive, and just as he was about to close the door, Wally ran up to him. "Hey," Wally said. "Dick said to get here fast."

"He's in the living room," Bruce said as Wally walked in. He took one more look outside then went into the living room. "Dick, tell Artemis to tell her mom to get out of the apartment for a few days."

Dick nodded.

**BIRDBOY: arty tell ur mom to get out of the house for a few days**

**ARROW GIRL: ok? im leavin now**

**BIRDBOY: k**

"So what's going on?" Wally asked.

"Steve's back, and he's trying to get to me by hurting people I know," Dick explained sadly.

"What?!" Wally asked surprised. "But I thought he was gone."

"We did too, until a few days ago when we saw him following us Saturday," Dick replied.

"So you just want to make sure that we don't get hurt," Wally said.

"That no one else gets hurt," Dick corrected him sadly.

Wally looked over to Bruce then back to Dick. "What happened?"

"He took Barbra after school today."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry, Dick," Wally said.

No one said a word.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the team showed up. "I met them at the out-of-order phone booth," Artemis said.

"What has happened?" Kaldur asked.

Everyone found a seat in the living room and looked toward Dick.

"Steve's back," Dick started. M'gann gasped and Artemis clenched her fists, but stayed quiet as he continued. "He's going to try to get to you guys. I don't know when and I don't know how, but…" Dick looked down unable to continue.

"He knows our identities," Bruce stepped in. Everyone gasped. "He knows all of your identities too." Everyone looked at him both worried and confused.

"How is this possible," Kaldur asked.

"He's been watching Dick for two months without our knowledge. It wasn't until a few days ago that we were aware of this," Bruce explained.

The team all looked at Dick sadly. "But why ask us here?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't we be safer with our mentors?" M'gann asked.

Dick picked up the letter off the coffee table where Bruce laid it down and handed it to Kaldur. "He sends me letters. This one came tonight," Dick said.

Kaldur took the letter and read it."Who is the her he mentioned?" Kaldur asked as he passed the letter to the next person.

Dick looked at him sadly. "Barbra, one of my friends from school."

"What?!" Artemis asked surprised. "The Commish's kid? But how?"

"He sent me a letter at school hinting that something was going to happen to one of my friends. When I went to find her, she wasn't anywhere around, and her dad came up to me and he hadn't seen her either. That's when I realized that he took her," Dick answered.

"That's horrible," M'gann said as she handed the letter back to Dick.

Dick took the letter, looked down at it angrily, then crushed it in his hands. "That's why you guys are here. This way we can make sure you guys stay safe… So I can make sure you're safe."

Kaldur got up off the chair he was sitting in, walked over to Dick, and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "We shall keep each other safe." Dick looked up at him and smiled.

"That's another reason why you're here," Bruce said. They all looked at him. "I'd feel better knowing that Dick has someone watching his back. I'm gonna call the school tomorrow and explain why both Dick and Artemis won't be there for the rest of the week. I'll have Gordon call the other schools and explain to them what's going on."

"That's why you told me to tell my mom she needed to get out of the house for a while," Artemis reasoned.

"Yeah, I don't want Steve to hurt your mom because of me. She did leave tonight, right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why it took me so long. We both packed a few things and left at the same time. She wants me to call her and tell her what's going on 'cause she wasn't to happy and was starting to worry. Do you mind if I call her real quick?"

"No, go ahead," Dick replied. Artemis then got up and went to the other side of the room.

"I didn't bring any extra clothes," Wally said.

"Neither did we," M'gann said meaning her, Conner, and Kaldur.

"We can get you guys clothes," Bruce said. "I don't think it'll be very safe to return back to your homes."

"Dude, did you tell Artemis that she'd be stayin'?" Wally asked Dick.

"No, but I guess since I told her to tell her mom to get out of the house she sort of figured she'd be stayin'," Dick replied.

"She said she's almost to Blϋdhaven. She told me she would stay with a friend there," Artemis said as she walked back to the others.

"Ok," Dick said a little bit more at ease.

"So, how'd you know he was gonna ask us to stay?" Wally asked.

"Well, when he told me to tell my mom to get out, I knew I would either be stayin' here, at the mountain, or someplace else for a while."

"Why?" Wally asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes annoyed. "Because, Baywatch, if he told my mom to get out, wouldn't you think he would want me to get out too, especially since he was tellin' me to come here?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Wally answered.

"You're such a dork," Artemis said annoyed.

"Am not," Wally said angrily.

"Ok," Dick said trying to stop a fight before it started, "how 'bout I show you guys to your rooms?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Kaldur said glad that Dick stopped the two.

They all got up and followed Dick upstairs, while Bruce sat down on the couch and turned on the news. He really hoped that the villains would stay locked up until he could lock Steve up, that way he could protect Dick and focus on finding Steve.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Barbra just laid there and cried. She struggled and pulled on her arm trying to get her hand free of the cuffs. She knew it was a futile act, but she had to do something.

Steve walked in and she froze. "Did you get some sleep?" he asked as he walked toward the bed. "Your friend likes to stay up late. Almost four in the morning and he still wasn't in bed yet."

Barbra watched as he walked around the bed and pulled off his shirt. She pulled the blankets up closer to her chin, trying to hide herself from him. As he climbed into the bed with nothing but his boxers on, she tried to scoot as far away from him as the cuffs would let her.

Steve covered himself up then wrapped an arm around Barbra's waist and began kissing her neck. Barbra tried to push him away. "No, please," she begged. Steve just ignored her, grabbed her hand, and pinned it to the bed. "Don't," she tried again, but still he ignored her.

He continued kissing her around her neck, on her face, then finally on the lips. Barbra struggled to make him stop, turning her head and trying to move away from him, but he held her down and used his other hand to hold her head. He then leaned down so his mouth was so close to her ear that his breath tickled her ear. "Don't worry," he said then kissed next to her ear. "I'll make it enjoyable for both of us."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick woke up at about noon the next day. He slowly sat up then got up and went down the stairs. He saw Bruce sitting alone on the couch watching the news. "The others aren't awake yet?" Dick asked as he sat down next to Bruce.

"No, but after how late you guys stayed up, I'm not surprised," Bruce replied.

Dick smiled. "Sorry, we didn't feel like sleeping."

"Obviously," Bruce said with a smile. He then handed Dick another letter. "It came this morning."

Dick took it and looked at Bruce afraid. "What does it say?"

"Don't know. I didn't open it," Bruce replied.

Dick just looked down and opened the letter then slowly read it.

_Well, I was right. You have amazing taste in friends. Me and Barbra had and amazing time last night. If only you were there, but don't worry, you will be soon._

_I see you brought your friends o your house. Well if you think that will protect them, you're wrong. When the clock strikes 3, they will be in so much pain, it will probably kill them._

_Oh, and Barbra says hi._

A tear escaped Dick's eye. Bruce read the letter over Dick's shoulder and pulled out his phone. Dick looked at him confused. "Clark, get over here now," Bruce said into the phone then hung up. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Dick, go get them up," Bruce said as he walked to the door.

Alfred opened the door and Clark walked in. "Bruce, I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong?"

"I need your x-ray vision," Bruce said as he and Clark walked back to the living room.

Dick walked down the stairs with five very tired team members following. "What's the big idea?" Wally complained.

"Superman?" Conner asked surprised to see the Kryptonian standing there.

Clark shifted nervously. "Superboy," he said then quickly turned to Bruce.

"I need you to check them to see if they have anything in their bodies. If not we need to do a blood work on them to see if there's any drugs in them," Bruce explained.

"A drug?" Artemis asked.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

No one answered. Clark focused his eyes and looked inside each one of the teen's bodies. "Bruce, they have nanites or something all over their bodies," Clark said surprised.

"What?!" Wally yelled.

"Wally, calm down. I'm sure Batman can get them out," M'gann told Wally then turned to Bruce, "right?"

Bruce didn't answer. He walked past them and into the study. "Bruce!" Dick called out as he ran after Bruce. The others soon followed.

Wally got to them first and went down in the elevator with Bruce and Dick. "So we have robots inside us?" Wally asked.

"Kind of," Bruce answered.

When he didn't get any more than that, Wally turned to Dick. "They're microscopic machines that are used for many purposes," Dick tried to explain. "They're not really robots, just… like them."

"Oh, those things," Wally said.

"Yeah," Dick replied.

The elevator door opened and Bruce walked over to the area with all the medical supplies. "Got over here," he said.

Dick and Wally looked at each other then Wally ran over to Bruce. "Wha'cha need?"

"Sit," Bruce told him then grabbed a syringe. He stuck it in Wally's arm and got some blood then took it over to the microscope, put some of the blood on a slide, and then examined it.

"You think he'll find a way to get those things out of us?" Wally asked as Dick came up to the table Wally was sitting on.

The others walked out of the elevator and made their way over to Dick and Wally. "He's Batman, of course he will," Dick told Wally cheerfully, but not totally believing himself.

"Superman said that he had to get back to Metropolis," Kaldur said when they reached the two.

"Ok," Dick said then walked over to Bruce. He then lowered his voice. "Bruce, what about Barbra?"

Bruce sighed, but kept examining the blood sample. "We'll find her, Dick."

"But he…" Dick couldn't even say it. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

Bruce looked down at Dick then knelt down and placed both of his hands on Dick's shoulders. "I know, but we will find her. Between us and Gordon and his men, we should be able to find him and put him away for the rest of his life, and I'm sure Gordon will make sure he never gets the chance for parol."

Dick quickly embraced Bruce. "Thanks."

Bruce smiled and hugged him back. Dick then pulled away. "Now, let's see if we can find a way to help them," Bruce said nodding his head toward the team. Dick just smiled and nodded.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It was almost three and they still hadn't figured out a way to get the nanites out of the team. Dick was starting to get worried that they wouldn't be able to help them. "Bruce, it's almost three."

"I know," Bruce said trying another idea.

Dick looked over at his friends. They were using the training robot to get some training in. _'Probably their last training.'_ He shook his head. He knew he couldn't think like that.

Alfred came down with a tray full of cookies and Wally sped over to him. "Thanks, Al," Wally said as he took three cookies.

"Save some for the rest of us, Baywatch," Artemis said as she and the others came up to Alfred.

Dick just watched them sadly. _'They could die and it'll be all my fault, and they look like nothing's wrong at all.'_

_"Robin, are you gonna have some cookies?"_ M'gann asked him mentally.

_"Nah, you guys have as many as you want. I can always get Alfred to make me some later,"_ Dick replied smiling at her.

_"Ok,"_ she said. She could tell something was bothering him, but she just figured he was worried about them.

Dick pulled out his phone and checked the time. His eyes went wide. "Bruce, it just turned…"

Kaldur, Conner, Wally, M'gann, and Artemis all started screaming. Dick ran over to them and straight to Wally. "D… Dick… it… it hurts," Wally struggled to get out.

"Bruce!" Dick yelled.

Bruce just watched Dick sadly. He still couldn't find a way to help them. He looked back at the blood sample and saw what looked like fire on them. He looked back to the teens and saw both Alfred and Dick trying to do something for them, but he could only see the tears that were falling down Dick's face.

"Bruce, you have to do something!" Dick yelled.

Bruce pulled out his cell and called Barry.

_"Hey, Bruce, you keeping… Is that screaming?"_

"Barry, get over here now. They're dying!"

* * *

**well wat did u think? ill have more for u soon i promise. please review and let me no wat u thought about this chap and the story so far. thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**i got another chapter up :D rnt u so proud of me... ok u dont have to be but im proud of my self. i was a little worried that u guys wasnt gonna like the story anymore after that last chap cuz i totally went away from the usual writing that i do and went into an area that i usually dont, but ur reviews saying us still loved it made me happy so thank you.**

**so i will say this again. there are some sexual content in this chap as well. i dont think ill ever get to detailed on stuff, but i thought i better warn people that dont really like this kind of thing or that get offended or watever.**

**anyway enough of my rambling. ill let u get to the chap now. enjoy**

* * *

Barry had been there for about ten minutes now and was still running around trying to figure out how to stop the nanites. "There has to be someone controlling them from a remote on the outside."

"Can't you block the signal?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know how," Barry said frustrated and ran off to try something else.

"E... EM..." Artemis tried.

Dick went over to her. "What?"

"E... M... P," she gasped out.

_'EMP?'_ His eyes suddenly went wide. "An EMP!" Dick yelled at Bruce and Barry.

Barry hit his head with his hand. "Of course. An EMP will stop anything electronical for a while. That should give us enough time to..."

"Dick!" Artemis yelled.

Dick jerked his head back to Artemis. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"C... ca... can't... breath," she gasped out.

"Bruce, do you have an EMP emitter in the cave?" Barry asked.

Bruce ran over to the gadgets he had in the cave then went over to the suffering teens. "This will knock out the computers and phones too," he warned Barry.

"Who cares?" She's suffocating!" Dick yelled.

"We'll worry 'bout that later," Barry replied. "Just hit the button."

Bruce hit the button and an electrical wave made all the lights from the computers go out. Bruce heard Artemis take in a huge breath and all of them breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"How you doing?" Dick asked Artemis as he helped her sit up.

"Better. Thanks," she replied.

"Good thinking on the EMP," Dick said smiling at her.

"Remembered it from the Reds incident," she replied smiling back.

"Ughhh, let's not do that again," Wally said.

"Well, unless we can figure out how to get rid of these things, it may happen again," Barry replied.

"Then we can just use the EMP thing to keep them off," M'gann said.

"But we need the computers to figure out how to get rid of them," Barry said.

"But Bruce had been working on it for three hours and he hadn't even come close," Wally said.

"Yeah, the EMP is the closest we got," Dick agreed.

"They're right. I searched every way i could and nothing worked," Bruce said.

"Then what shall we do?" Kaldur asked.

No one answered. No one knew how to. "We wait for the next letter," Dick finally said sadly. He then walked quietly to the elevator and returned to the house.

Everyone watched him leave, but did nor said anything to stop him. "He's blaming himself for this, isn't he?" Wally asked.

"Steve's attacking him by hurting us," Artemis said.

"And the letter this morning told us that Barbra's not doing any better," Bruce added.

Everyone looked at him sadly. "He knows that the attacks are going to get worse, doesn't he?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, and even though we tried, we couldn't keep you five from being hurt. He's losing hope that we can stop him," Bruce said. "Steve's winning, and if we don't find him soon..."

"Master Dick may give himself up to keep us sae," Alfred finished.

Everyone looked at Alfred then at the elevator sadly. They had to find Steve.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick sat on the couch and just looked at his hand. He felt horrible. Barbra was getting raped, his friends almost died, and he knew that Bruce and Alfred were going to be next. He sat there wishing that this would all go away.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked when he came out of the study.

Dick didn't look up at him, he couldn't. "Alfred, maybe i should just go back to him."

Alfred's eyes went wide. He then walked over to him and knelt down. "Master Dick, don't say that. You know very well that you can't go back to him. If you do, he may hurt you worse than before, or worse."

"Yeah, but then you guys would be safe, and I could help Barbra," Dick replied.

"How do you know that?" Alfred said as he stood back up, but stayed in front of him.

Dick opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. He didn't know what to say to that. "I don't," he said as he looked away from Alfred.

Alfred nodded once then started to walk to the kitchen to begin supper, but stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door, but when he opened it, all he found was an envelope addressed to Dick.

"Another letter for you, Sir," Alfred said as he walked back into the living room.

Dick sighed, took the letter, and headed to the study so he could get to the cave. "Bruce, I got another letter," he said as he walked into the cave.

"Letter?" Barry asked.

"Dick's been getting letters from Steve for a while now. He sends them to Dick in the mornings and evenings," Bruce explained.

"Or whenever he feels like acting," Dick said as he walked up to Bruce.

"Oh, ok. What does it say?" Barry replied.

Dick opened the letter and again read it out loud for everyone to hear. "By this time I guess you can believe me when I say I can do whatever I say. Even thought you figured out a way to save your friends, and yes, you using the EMP shut them off for good, so now their bodies will start to absorb the nanites, but that means you have just prolonged their fate. I'm sure it drove the bat crazy that he couldn't figure out how to stop the nanite before three, and I'm sure you and everyone else is curious to know how I managed to infect them with the nanites in the first place."

"I think that crossed all our minds," Wally said.

"Shut up, Baywatch, and let him finish," Artemis said angrily.

"Do you remember that mission when all of your friends were stuck in that room with the smoke? The one that you had to save them from? I think you were going up against Sportsmaster. Well, he didn't set that one up, I did. I got the nanites from a friend of yours here in Gotham, the Mad Hatter. He was all to glad to hand over the bugs once i handed him a few pictures and other things of his girl."

"I wondered if that's where he got them," Bruce said.

Dick saw that the next part was about Barbra and didn't want to the others to hear that part, so he decided to skip that part and read it later. "Now, as for my next target. Turn on the six o'clock news and you'll find out." He then put the letter down and looked at Bruce.

"That's it?" Wally asked. Dick nodded. "How did he know we survived?"

"Or that we used the EMP thing to stop them?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Bruce said. "Some how he's bugged the cave."

"What time is it?" Kaldur asked.

"It's almost three thirty," Barry said.

Dick ignored the rest of the conversation. He walked over to a corner of the cave and opened the letter again to read the part about Barbra.

_ Our Barbra is doing fine by the way. Very fine. Dick, my boy, I  
love her. After Sarah left me I felt alone, but with Barbra I feel  
complete. I'll never let her go. In time she'll love me too. She  
says she misses you and she can't wait to see you again,  
although she doesn't like what your fate is. Maybe she can  
change my mind._

Dick put the letter down and looked up at the other who were still talking. He pulled the letter from this morning then walked to the elevator. He had to talk with Gordon. He managed to get out of the cave without anyone noticing.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick walked into the police station and up to one of the officers. "I need to speak with Commissioner Gordon, please."

The officer nodded. "Follow me," he said then headed toward Gordon's office. The officer knocked then cracked the door enough to see in. "Commissioner?"

"Yes, what is it?" Gordon asked.

"It's the Grayson kid."

Gordon quickly stood up, causing some of the objects on his desk to fall over, and walked quickly to the door. "Dick, come in." He then turned toward the officer. "Thank you, Officer Myers." The officer just nodded and left.

Once Dick got into the room, Gordon shut the door and walked back to his seat behind the desk. "I was beginning to think he hadn't sent you any more letters."

"Sorry," Dick said a bit guilty. "I actually got two letters today, one this morning and one tonight."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Gordon asked a bit disappointed.

"Well..." Dick began, but was interrupted by his cell phone going off. "Hello?... No, I'm fine. I came down to see the Commissioner and... No, I walked... No, no one approached me... No, I can get hom. I'll get a taxi..."

"I'll take you back," Gordon said.

"Commissioner Gordon just said he'll take me back to the house... Ok, I will." He then hung up the phone.

"Did you not tell Bruce you were coming here?" Gordon asked.

"No, he was busy talking, and i kind of wanted to talk to you alone."

"Ok. So you were about to tell me why you didn't call me."

"Yeah, well, for one thing, I didn't get up 'til noon. Me and my friends were up 'til about five. When I got downstairs, Bruce gave me the letter then we found out that he was gonna attack my friends at three."

"Did he?"

"Yeah," Dick replied sadly. "He found a way to get nanites into their bodies somehow and he used those to hurt them."

"Are they ok now?"

"Yeah, Batman had an EMP thing and stopped them. When I got the letter tonight, he said he knew we had the EMP thing and that the nanites were off for good, but that i just prolonged their fate."

"So he's going after them again," Gordon said more as a statement.

"Yeah, but not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that the next target will be seen on the six o'clock news tonight."

"Hmmm... Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He then hesitated before asking the next question. "What about Barbra?"

Dick looked away sadly and guilty. He then pulled out the letters. He had re-written the parts about Barbra so that Gordon wouldn't learn his and Bruce's identities. He then held them out to Gordon.

Gordon took the letters and read them. When he got done, he closed his eyes. Dick thought Gordon was about to cry. "I never thought he would do this. I'm sorry, Commissioner," Dick said.

Gordon sighed and opened his eyes. "It's not your fault, Dick. I've dealt with these guys kind of guys before, it's just never been my daughter as the victim though."

"But it is my fault. Steve's only doing this to get to me, or at least he was when he first took her," he said sadly.

"Dick, don't lose hope. We will find her," Gordon said trying to convince himself as much as Dick.

Dick smiled. "Yeah, that's what Bruce said."

Gordon looked down at his watch. "Well, it's almost five forty-five."

Dick looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Is there something wrong?" Gordon asked concerned.

"No, I just didn't think I walked that long."

"What time did you leave the mansion?"

"It was almost three forty-five."

"You walked for almost two hours?" Gordon asked surprised.

"Well, I have a lot to think about."

Gordon nodded. They both sat there in silence, not looking at each other. "Well, we better get you home. With six o'clock getting closer, Bruce is probably worried sick."

Dick nodded then both of them got up and walked to the door. When Gordon opened the door. Officer Myers was standing there with his fist up about to knock on the door. "Officer Myers?" Gordon asked.

Myers put his hand down and held up the letter. "I was suppose to give this to Mr. Grayson."

"Who gave it to you?" Gordon asked.

"Not sure. He didn't say his name and he kept himself hidden," Myers answered.

"Sounds like Steve," Dick told Gordon as he took the letter. "I must be close to wherever he's gonna hit tonight," he said as he opened the letter.

_You're taking a pretty big risk being out so close to 6. You might want to  
get out of the station. There's no way you'll evacuate the place in time.  
You might wish to get out in the next few minutes, and make sure you  
save my beloved Barbra's father._

"Commissioner, we have to get everyone out, now," Dick said quickly.

"Why?" Gordon asked alert.

"He's targeting the station."

Gordon turned to the rest of the room. "Get everybody out, now!" Everyone started to scramble out of the building and telling the other people in the other rooms. "We're not going to get everybody out in time," Gordon said as he walked to the front of the building, making sure Dick was right by his side.

"He knows that, and it'll be my fault," Dick said.

Gordon looked down at him. "Dick, stop. None of this is your fault, and if anything you're saving people's lives. Now get out of the building," Gordon said sternly.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Steve walked into the room. Barbra tensed up and pulled the covers up to her chin again. Steve smiled and went over to the TV and turned on the news then went and sat down next to Barbra. He got up close to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, they got a fifteen minute warning. The news though should be arriving... Ah, there they are."

_"This is Sally Pennet with you live at the Gotham Police Station. We got a call just a few minutes ago saying that the Gotham PD will be targeted tonight at six o'clock exactly. As we can now see, everyone is scrambling to get out of the building."_

Barbra watched in horror. "Dad," she said quietly.

Steve kissed the side of her face. "I told our little bird to make sure dear ol' Daddy Gordon got out."

She looked at him even more afraid. "Dick's in there too?"

Again he kissed her, trying for her lips, but she turned her head before he did so he kissed her cheek. "I believe in our little bird's ability to get both himself and daddy out."

A tear escaped her eye and she closed her eyes and turned her head away, until she head an explosion coming from the TV. She jerked her head toward the screen and saw flames coming from the building.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now six o'clock and the Gotham PD is up in flames." _She put one of her hands up to her ear to hear whoever was talking to her. _"I have just been informed that the Commissioner and young Dick Grayson was in the building when it exploded,"_ she said sadly.

Barbra gasped and Steve narrowed his eyes. "Don't disappoint me, boy," he said quietly.

Again Sally had her hand up to her ear then she turned and saw Gordon and Dick getting up off the ground. _"They're alive,"_ she said relieved. She and the cameraman ran up to the two. _"Commissioner, was everyone out of the building?"_

_"No," _Gordon said sadly. _"There were still a lot of good men and women in that building."_

_"At least you and Dick got out safely," _Sally said.

_"Barely," _Gordon replied. _"We had to jump out the door when we heard the explosion go off. We were lucky this time, but I promise that whoever did this will pay for the lives he killed tonight."_

Barbra closed her eyes relieved when she heard that Dick and her dad were ok. "See, babe, I told you our little bird would come through."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce, Alfred, and the team all sat in front of the TV waiting for whatever Steve had planned to take place. "Uh, Bruce, that's the police station," Wally said when Sally came on.

"You said Dick went down there," Artemis said alarmed.

The next thing they saw was the building explode. Bruce stood up and the others tensed in their seats. _"They're alive,"_ they heard Sally say and everyone let out the breath they were holding and Bruce ran out the door.

"At least he's ok," M'gann said.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick sat on the front end of one of the police cars. Gordon was busy helping some of the officers that got caught in the explosion. _'More people got hurt because of me,'_ Dick thought sadly.

"Dick!"

Dick looked around and saw Bruce pushing his way through the crowd. He ran toward Bruce and nearly knocked Bruce over when he got to him.

"Dick, are you ok?" Bruce asked as he knelt down so he was at eye level with Dick.

Dick was crying. "More people got hurt. He killed them, Bruce, because of me."

Bruce pulled him back into a hug and just let him cry. He rubbed Dick's back, trying to comfort him, while he looked around at the scene.

Gordon happened to look over, just making sure Dick was still ok, and saw Bruce. He said something to the fire chief then went over to the two.

"Commissioner, are you alright?" Bruce asked. Dick pulled out of Bruce's embrace, but stayed very close to him.

"Yeah, and luckily we got most of the officers out before the explosion," Gordon replied. "We lost some good men and women in there, but not as many as we would have if Dick hadn't gotten that warning letter."

Bruce was about to respond, but Sally walked up to them. "Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, but we found this on our van before we left the station. It was addressed to Dick," she said handing the letter to Bruce.

"Thank you," Bruce said.

Sally nodded then walked back to her camera crew. "He loves sending you those letters," Gordon said to Dick.

"Bruce, can you read it?" Dick asked. He didn't think he could get through another letter.

"Sure," Bruce replied as he opened it. "If you're reading this, I hope it means you survived, and hopefully you made sure my beloved Barbra's father is safe too." Bruce saw Gordon clench his fists, but remained silent. "Just remember, my boy, that it's..." He stopped. He couldn't say that because he already knew Dick was blaming himself for everything. "... it's not over yet," he changed. "I've decided to give you a little break for a while. I want to spend time with my Barbra, so you won't be getting any letters, I won't be watching you, and no body will be targeted until the next day. Enjoy your day off, my boy."

Dick was looking down at the ground. No one said anything for a few minutes then Dick ran off toward Bruce's car, or at least Bruce hoped he did. "We don't know where this guy is, and he's going to be hurting Barbra all day tomorrow," Gordon said. "You changed a part didn't you?" he then asked.

"Steve was trying to remind him that everything that has been going on, including tonight's events, is his fault. He's already blaming himself. He doesn't need anyone else telling him it's his fault."

Gordon nodded in agreement. "I just don't know where else to look. I had my men out all day looking for her. Maybe you could ask Batman if he could try tomorrow."

"I'll ask," Bruce said. "I'd better make sure Dick's in the car and didn't run off somewhere."

"Ok, good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Jim, and if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks, I will," Gordon said with a smile.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The next morning, Dick came downstairs to find Bruce and the team eating. "Morning, Dick," M'gann said as Dick walked into the dining room.

"Morning," Dick replied.

"We're going out to look for Barbra today," Bruce said.

Dick looked at him surprised. "All of us?"

Bruce smiled. "Yes. I figured with more people, we'd be able to find her faster."

"He's gonna let us run around Gotham," Wally said excitedly.

Dick smiled. "When do we head out?"

"As soon as we get done eating," Bruce answered.

As soon as Alfred placed the food in front of him, Dick pretty much inhaled his food. He wanted to get out there and find Barbra before Steve could hurt her any more. It made him sick to think that Steve would be raping her all day.

When he got down eating, Dick and the team ran to the cave to change. Bruce just slowly got up and followed after them. "Good luck, Sir," Alfred said.

"Thanks," Bruce replied then walked out of the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It was almost one, and no one had found any signs of Barbra or Steve. They all met at the front of the damaged police station so Batman could give his report to Gordon.

"We've checked everywhere in Gotham. It's like they're not even here," Wally said.

"Not everywhere," Conner said.

"Yeah, what about downtown?" Artemis asked. "I know I haven't been down there yet."

"All of the buildings down there are used by people that live mostly on the streets. It could be a place to try," Kaldur said. "We should tell Batman about it."

"Hey Rob, do... Rob?" Wally asked when he noticed that his best friend wasn't around.

"He must have gone off to the downtown area," Artemis said.

"M'gann, please tell Batman that we are going after Robin," Kaldur said.

M'gann nodded then sent the mental message to Batman. "He said to go," she said.

Kaldur nodded then they headed off toward downtown.

It didn't take them long to catch up with Robin. "Rob, why didn't you wait for us?" Wally asked.

"I didn't even follow you guys back to the station," Robin said.

"You didn't?" Wally asked.

"No, I came up with the same thing you did. If we hadn't found him by now in the regular part of the city, then he must be here in the downtown area."

"Have you had any luck?" Kaldur asked.

"No, i just started myself," Robin replied. He looked over to the far part of the area then back at the team. "You guys go look on that side," he said pointing to the opposite side of the area he just looked at, "and I'll take this side."

"Why don't I help you on this side and they take that side?" Wally suggested.

"No, that side's bigger than this side. You'll need all of you if we're going to check the entire area quickly," Robin replied.

"Very well," Kaldur said. "Be careful."

"You too," Robin said.

The others headed off, but Wally stood there. "You sure you don't want me to help you?"

"No, KF, I can handle it myself."

"Ok," Wally replied skeptically then ran off.

Robin sighed in relief. He didn't want the others to find Steve or Barbra. He wanted to find them himself. He wanted to take Steve down personally for what he's done. He figured since he'd already checked that part of the area, he was sure they wouldn't find them, unless he somehow missed them.

He started with the building he was on and checked all the windows. After a few more buildings, he was worried that he was either wrong about them being downtown, or he missed them somewhere, but those thoughts went away when he heard a scream from a few windows down from where he was.

He climbed the few floors down and looked through the window. What he saw made him look away disgusted. He heard Barbra's screams for Steve to stop, and he couldn't bare to watch.

He slowly opened the window and quietly climbed in so Steve wouldn't hear him. He was almost to the bed when Barbra spotted him. "Robin!" she yelled.

Steve jerked his head up and stared at Robin. He then angrily got off Barbra and stomped over to Robin. "I thought i told you I wanted to spend time with Barbra!" he yelled.

Robin stood there glaring at him. "You've hurt her for the last time," Robin said then charged at Steve.

Steve avoided the punch Robin threw at him and grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him into a choke hold. "You never knew this, but i studied martial arts for fifteen years. I'm a black belt, kid, and you're gonna pay for interrupting us."

Robin struggled against Steve's hold. He tried to pull Steve's arm away from his throat, but Steve's grip only got tighter.

"Stop it!" Barbra yelled. "Stop it, he can't breathe!"

"That's the point, babe," Steve replied with a smirk oh his face.

Robin stood there gasping for air as he continued to try to pull Steve's arm away. _"Guys, help!"_ he yelled through the mind link, but he never heard a response. Everything went black.

Steve loosened his grip and dropped the now unconscious Robin on the ground. He then picked up his clothes and began to put them back on. "If he found us, Bats can't be too far behind. We have to get out of here."

Barbra just sat there staring at Robin's unconscious form.

* * *

**Well another chapter done. i hope you guys enjoyed it. let me no in a review and ill be sure to get the next chap up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, im not dead. sorry it took so long to update. ive been really busy and didnt get the chance to type this chap up, but here it is now and i hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The team headed back to the building where they found Robin. "He didn't tell us where he is. How are we supposed to find him?" Wally asked.

Kaldur was on the opposite side of the roof talking with Batman. Everyone waited anxiously to hear what Batman had to say.

"Well?" Wally asked as Kaldur walked back to him.

"He said we are to start searching for him. He will join us as soon as he can," Kaldur said.

"Doesn't Batman have a way to track him?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, Bats always has trackers on Rob," Wally agreed.

"I am sure that is how we will find him, but let us begin our search." The others just nodded and began searching the building around them.

About ten minutes later, Wally saw Batman swing through the air and into one of the buildings. _"Guys, Batman's here and he just went into the fifth building we checked."_

_"We will meet you there,"_ Kaldur replied.

Wally ran into the building and up the three flights of stairs and found the room Batman went into. He looked around the room, but only saw Batman. "They're not here?" he asked.

"No," Batman replied as he stood up. He had a red piece of clothing in his hand. "We missed them."

"Is that…" Wally began.

"Robin's uniform. His entire outfit is here," Batman replied angrily.

"So he's got Rob…" Wally couldn't even think of it.

"Yes, he made sure that I couldn't track him."

The others came through the door and stood next to Wally. "Is he here?" Artemis asked.

"No, Steve stripped Rob and left," Wally said.

"Did you just say stripped?" Artemis asked wide eyed.

Wally nodded and pointed toward Batman. "Yeah, Bats…" When he looked over, he saw Batman had left. Wally sighed annoyed. "Typical."

Kaldur put his hand up to the communicator in his ear. "Batman, where…"

_"Start searching the city again. Steve knows we're on his trail. You and Wally will start with the middle of the city. M'gann and Conner will take the outskirts of town,"_ Batman said.

"Understood, we will start right away," Kaldur replied.

_"Make sure you call me if you find them," _Batman said sternly.

"We will," Kaldur replied then shut the comm. link off. "M'gann, Conner, you are to search the outskirts of town. Wally and I are to look in the middle of the city. We are to call him if we find Robin before him."

M'gann and Conner nodded then headed to the outskirts of town. Wally just walked over to the window and looked at the buildings around him. "What if we don't find him in time?"

Kaldur walked up to him and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "We will," he told Wally.

Wally turned to him a bit angrily and threw off Kaldur's hand. "But what if we don't? That psycho probably wants to kill Rob!"

Kaldur sighed. "I do not know, but I believe Batman will not give up until he finds Robin, and neither will we."

They were both silent, and Wally turned back to the window. "I'm sorry, Kal. I didn't mean to blow up on you. Rob's my best friend, and after what Steve did to him before…"

"It is fine," Kaldur told him. "Come, let us begin our search." Wally nodded then they both headed out.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Dick jerked awaked when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw that they were in a new building. He continued to scan the room until his eyes fell on the bed. It wasn't until he tried to get up and yell that he realized that his hands were tied behind his back with what felt like zip ties and a gag in his mouth. When he looked down, he also realized that he was in nothing but some boxers, and they weren't his.

Steve paused and looked toward Dick. "Well, looks like our little bird finally woke up." He then turned back to Barbra. "How 'bout we put on a little show for him," he said more than asked.

Dick tried to scream at Steve and struggled to free his hands, but it was no use. The zip ties were on so tight he could feel them cutting into his wrists whenever he twisted them. All he could do was sit there and watch as Steve continued to rape Barbra. He thought he was going to be sick.

Dick sat there for two hours watching and listening to Barbra's pleads to stop. He couldn't look at them anymore. All the screams and pleads and other noises that were coming from the bed brought tears to Dick's eyes. _'I'm sorry, Barbra. I'm so sorry.'_ He had his eyes closed as tight as he could and his head turned away, but nothing he did seemed to help. He could still hear everything.

After another ten minutes, dick could no longer hear anything. He opened his eyes and looked toward the bed only to see Steve getting dressed. "Enjoy the show, my boy?" Dick just glared at him. Steve laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

Steve finished getting dressed then walked up to Dick and removed the gag. Dick continued to glare at him. "Bruce will find you, and when he does…"

"He'll be dead," Steve finished for him. Dick's eyes went wide. "That's where I'm heading now." He got right up next to Dick's ear. "I'll be sure to leave a little life left in him so you can say goodbye."

Dick struggled again to free himself, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Bruce would never let you beat him!" he yelled trying to hold back the tears, but failed.

Steve laughed again. "That may be true, but I'll have an advantage over him."

Dick stopped struggling and looked up at Steve with fear in his eyes. "You're going to attack him while he's Bruce."

"Yes, right on national TV. Maybe I'll leave the TV on so you can watch," Steve said as he walked over to the TV and turned it on. He then walked to the door. "I'll see you two in a few hours," he said then closed the door behind him.

Dick sat there with his head down in defeat. He didn't notice Barbra just staring at him. "So you're really Robin?"

"How long have you known?" Dick asked as he looked up at her.

"Well, I wasn't sure until he took off your mask today. He kept saying 'our little bird,' but I just couldn't believe him," she said sitting up a bit more, but making sure she kept herself covered. Dick sighed and put his head back down. "But I've always suspected."

Dick jerked his head back up, wide eyed with surprise. "You have?"

Barbra smiled. "Yeah, you not being able to come over after school, how fit you are, the scars and bruises you try to hide, the sudden injuries, you being gone without warning, the list goes on."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked a bit worried.

"No, or at least no one has told be 'bout it."

Dick sighed in relief. "Good." They were both silent for a few minutes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Like I said, I wasn't sure you were Robin, and even if I did, you would've denied it."

"Yeah, probably," Dick replied with a smile.

Barbra smiled back at him. "Then what would've been the point?" They both laughed then she looked at him sadly. "Dick, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know. These ties are so tight they're cutting my wrists. Can you…"

"No, I've been trying, but the cuffs won't come loose," Barbra interrupted , knowing what he was going to ask.

Dick looked at her wrist that was cuffed to the bed. "It's not one of the cheap cuffs." He tried t remember what Bruce told him about those. "You don't have any bobby pins on you, do you?"

Barbra looked at him with a look that said, 'You're kidding, right?' "Yeah, 'cause I have clothes on to hide one in," she replied sarcastically.

Dick turned red from embarrassment. "Right, sorry."

Barbra just laughed at his reaction. "What would I do if I did have one?"

"Well, you could use it to pick the lock on one of the cuffs."

"You can do that?" Barbra asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why do you think the police always cuff people's hands behind their backs?"

"Oh, I never thought of that," Barbra replied. She looked around and spotted a pen on the side table on the other side of the bed. "Hey, could a pen help us?" she asked turning back to Dick.

Dick looked over at the pen. "Yeah, if you can get it apart. Can you reach it?"

Barbra looked back at the table. "I think so." She then scooted as close to the other side of the bed as she could. She reached as close to the other side of the bed as the cuffs would allow then reached out with her free hand, holding the blanket up with her chin, but couldn't quite reach it. "I can't reach it."

"Use your foot," Dick said.

Barbra nodded then twisted her body so her feet were close to the table. This time she felt the pen and tried to grab it with her toes. She dropped it twice before she finally got it. "I got it," she said happily then scooted back to the other side of the bed.

"Good, now take it apart and use the part with the tip to try and pick the lock," Dick said.

Barbra nodded again. She put the blanket under her chin again and then used her free hand and her mouth to take the pen apart. "Ok, got it, but now we have a problem."

"What?"

"I have to use my free hand, look up at the cuffs, and sit up so I can reach it good. Can I trust you not to look?"

Dick got red again. "Yeah, I promise." He then shut his eyes and turned his head.

Barbra watched him for a few seconds. When she was convinced that he wasn't going to look, she dropped the blanket and started picking the lock. "It's almost too big to fit in the hole, but… it's in."

Dick got even redder when she said that. The thought of her sitting there half naked made his mind go completely dirty, and the fact that he just heard her and Steve having sex for two hours didn't help either. "Ok," he said.

Barbra continued to pick the lock, but she just wasn't getting it. "I just can't get it. It's like it's not going in all the way."

"Barb, can you not talk like that, please," Dick asked.

Barbra looked at him confused. "Like what?" she saw how red his face was and smiled. "You dirty little bird."

"I am not," he said as he jerked his head back to her a little angry and opened his eyes without thinking.

"Dick!" she yelled and quickly pulled the blanket back up, but it was already too late. Dick was sitting there with wide eyes. "You promised!"

"Sorry," he replied turning his head away. His face was as red as Barbra's hair.

She was angry at him for looking at her, but when she saw the small bulge in his boxers, she lost all that anger and was as embarrassed as Dick was.

Both of them sat there in silence, neither one of them looking at the other. Barbra looked at the cuffs then down at the ink tube of the pen. "What if I bite the other end of the ink tube to make it smaller?"

"That could work," Dick replied still not looking at her.

Barbra smiled then chewed on the end of the ink tube unitl it was small enough to go in the hole. "I'm gonna try again."

"Ok," Dick replied.

She dropped the blanket again and tried to pick the lock on the cuff on her hand again. _'I hope I can get it soon.'_

While she was doing that, Dick's mind was going wild. _'I can't believe I looked. I didn't mean too.'_

**_'Or did you?'_**

_'No, I didn't mean to.'_

**_'Then why did you?'_**

_'I… She made me mad!'_

**_'No, you just wanted to look at her naked body.'_**

_'No, she made me forget.'_

**_'Just admit it, it'll make you feel better. You know you can't stop thinking about her bare breasts.'_**

_'No, I can't.'_

**_'Just take one more look.'_**

_'Well, I guess one more look won't hurt.'_

"I think I almost got it," Barbra said.

Dick opened his eyes and slowly turned his head back toward Barbra. "Ok," he said. His eyes went wide and he felt himself get harder when his eyes landed on Barbra's breasts. _'Holy crap!'_

Barbra could feel Dick's eyes on her. She turned her head toward Dick enough to see him staring right at her breasts wide eyed. She then turned back to the cuff and smiled. "You know, dad would kill you if he saw you staring at me like that," she said playfully.

Dick quickly looked away. "Sorry." His face was red again. Barbra just laughed.

She finally heard a click and the cuff came loose. "Got it."

Dick looked back at her. "Great. See if you can find a knife or something so you can cut the ties on my wrists."

Barbra nodded then looked around. Steve had stripped her down in another room before he brought her in here, so her clothes weren't anywhere near, and she really didn't feel like carrying a big blanket around. _'Well, it looks like he's gonna see more than just my breasts. Good thing I like him.'_

"What are you wai…" Dick began, but stopped when Barbra uncovered herself and stood up. His eyes went wide again.

She watched his reaction and saw the bulge in his boxers get bigger. "Settle down, boy, you may see it, but that doesn't mean you get to touch it," she said smiling.

Dick looked up and down her body. "Wha… What are you doing?"

"Just doing like you asked," she said as she walked around him and toward the kitchen. By now she was starting to get a little horny.

Dick couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't even know how to respond to her statement.

She walked back in with a knife in her hand and went over to Dick. She then went behind him and started to cut the ties on his wrists, but stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Dick asked.

Barbra walked around him and stopped in front of him. She then sat down on his lap so they were both facing each other. She then got so close to his face they were nearly touching noses. Dick gulped. "Uhhh, Barb, what're you doing?"

_'Oh, I so hope he doesn't hate me after this.'_ Barbra wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and kissed him on his lips.

Dick's eyes went even wider, but did nothing to stop the kiss. He even began kissing her back. Slowly their kiss got deeper. After a few more minutes, she pulled away. Dick just stared at here. "Wow," he said, not knowing what else to say.

Barbra smiled and laughed a bit then went in for another kiss. She rubbed her hands through his hair and got closer to him. She felt her breasts rubbing up against his bare chest, and she felt rather than heard a small gasp come from Dick.

Again, another few minutes passed before she pulled away. "Dick, I like you. I have for the longest time."

Dick smiled at her. "I like you too, Barb, I was just too afraid to say anything."

Barbra smiled and again began kissing him, but instead of her hand being behind his head, they were on his chest. She slowly moved her hands up and down his chest then finally rested them on his waist. She wanted do more with him, but she also wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

When she pulled away, she just sat there on his lap. Dick didn't know what to say. "Uhhh… can you untie me now?" he finally asked.

Barbra just smiled, gave him a quick kiss, got up off his lap, walked around behind him , but just stood there. "Uh, Barb, what are you waiting for?" Dick asked trying to turn and looked at her, but not having too much luck. Barbra didn't say a word. She just turned and left the room. "Babs, come on." Silence. "Babs, some on, untie me!" He began struggling again. "Barbra!"

Barbra walked back in the room, now fully dressed, and went right up to Dick's hands. "What, you think I was gonna leave you?" she asked then kissed the side of his head next to his ear.

"Well… I, uhhhh…" Dick tried, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Barbra laughed, grabbed the knife, and cut the ties on Dick's wrists. "There. Better?" she asked smiling.

Dick rubbed his wrists and looked up at her. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, I looked out the window in the hall and I don't think we're in Gotham anymore." Dick stood up and walked toward the door. "I have no idea what city we'd even be in," she continued as she followed him into the hall.

"The closest city would either be Metropolis or Blϋdhaven," he replied. He looked out the window at the end of the hall. "Well, it's not Metropolis."

"So we're in Blϋdhaven," Barbra stated more than asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you know if he has any clothes around here?"

"No, I don't think he had time to grab both of us and clothes before your friends got there."

"Then how do you have your clothes?" Dick asked a bit confused.

"He made me get dressed 'cause he didn't want me goin' out naked. He put a long coat on you. I think it was a trench coat," she told him.

"Where?"

She walked back toward the room. "I think it was in the corner." She walked in and looked at the corner that was closest to the chair Dick was tied to. "Yeah, here it is." She tossed the coat to him. "I guess he didn't want people to see you in just boxers."

"How thoughtful," Dick replied sarcastically as he put on the coat. "Come on, we need to find a phone so we can warn Bruce before…"

"Uhhh, Dick, I think it's already too late," Barbra said then pointed to the TV.

Dick looked over to the TV and saw Bruce stepping up to a podium.

_"This is Sally Pennet coming to you live from Gotham City Park where Bruce Wayne is about to make a statement to his son's would be kidnapper."_

_"I'm making this statement to Steve Savage. You may have my son, but I promise, we will find you and you will not like the outcome. Return my son and Barbra Gordon and leave Gotham and never come back if you want your freedom, but if we catch you, the deal is off."_

_"A brave statement, Mr. Wayne, but I don't think you're in any position to be making demands,"_ Steve said holding a gun up at Bruce.

"No," Dick said quietly.

"How did he even get there that fast?" Barbra asked.

_"That wouldn't be a very smart move," _Gordon said as he and two other officers held guns up to Steve. _"Now drop the gun."_

_"You really think I'd care? Wayne would be dead and you wouldn't have any idea where the kids are."_

_"Jim, he has a point," _Bruce said.

Everyone on the screen, plus Barbra and Dick, remained quiet. Gordon lowered the gun slowly and the other officers did the same. _"What do you want?"_ Gordon asked.

_"Only to make a certain little kid know what it's like to lose everything he has,"_ Steve replied then fired the gun.

"NO!" Dick yelled at the screen when he saw Bruce fall to the ground.

Gordon and the two officers put their guns back up. _"Drop the gun, now!"_ Gordon yelled.

Alfred went to Bruce as soon as the shot went off. _"Master Bruce, are you alright?"_

Dick was grateful that the camera crew was up close enough to hear everything that was being said. _"I… I'm fine. It's only my leg."_

Alfred and Dick both sighed in relief. _"Thank heavens."_

_"Commissioner, so you really want to take the chance of never seeing your daughter or Dick again?" _Steve asked. He then fired the gun again at Bruce.

_"I said drop it!"_ Gordon yelled again.

"Just shoot him!" Dick yelled, tears in his eyes. He then looked around for a phone. When he couldn't find one, he turned to Barbra. "I'm gonna go look for a phone."

Barbra wasn't really paying attention, but nodded anyway.

Dick ran out of the room and searched the other rooms. When he didn't find any in there, he left the building and ran across the street to the neighbor's house and knocked. "Please, if someone's there, please open up!"

The door opened and Dick saw an older woman who looked to be in her sixties. "Yes, young man?"

"Please, I need to use your phone," he begged.

"Ok," she said then stepped aside. "It's down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks," Dick said as he ran past her and down the hall.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, but Dick didn't hear her.

He picked up the phone and dialed Clark's number from memory. "Come on, come on, pick up."

_"Hello?"_ Clark answered.

"Clark, it's Dick. You need to get to Gotham Park and help Bruce!"

_"Dick? Where are you?"_

"That doesn't batter! Steve'll kill Bruce if you don't get over there!"

_"Alright, alright, but you need to tell me where you are."_

"Blϋdhaven. Now go!"

_"Alright, I'm leavin' now."_

Dick hung up the phone and turned back to the lady, who was now standing behind him. "Thank you," he said then ran back to the building where Barbra was.

"Dick, Superman just showed up," Barbra said as soon as Dick walked back into the room.

Superman was in between Bruce and Steve. _"Why don't you just put the gun down,"_ Superman told Steve.

"How's Bruce?" Dick asked Barbra.

"After you left, Steve shot him in the right arm. Just before you got here and Superman got there, he shot Bruce right in the middle of his chest, but I think he's still alive."

Dick's eyes went wide and he jerked his head toward the TV only to see Superman holding Steve up in the air. _"You just caused yourself a great deal of pain," _Superman told Steve then used his free hand to break one of Steve's arms. Steve yelled out as Superman handed him over to Gordon.

_"I… I won't tell you… anything, and you'll never… never find the kids," _Steve said through the pain in his arm as Gordon dragged him to the waiting police car.

Dick and Barbra watched the two officers put Steve in the car and leave. They then saw Gordon go over to Superman. _"Thank you, Superman."_

_"Don't mention it,"_ Superman replied then turned to the camera. _"Dick Grayson, make some noise. I'm coming."_

The camera then turned to Sally again. _"That's all the time we have here, but we'll be sure to keep you updated. I'm Sally Pennet, wishing you all a safe and enjoyable evening."_

Dick shut the TV off. "Now we just have to make noise so Superman can find us."

* * *

**so how did you like it? i hope it was as good as u hoped it would be. ill try to get a new chap up soon. im finished wit school til january so i mite have time to work on my stories more... altho now im trying to get another job so that mite hinder my writing time... but anyway ill get another up as soon as i can**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. sorry its been so long... but I just realized that I've had this chap done for a while and never put it up. I'm gonna attempt to get back into my writing again so please bare with me. I hope this satisfies your craving for a while. enjoy.**

* * *

Superman and Gordon went over to Bruce's side. "The ambulance is on their way," Gordon said.

"Thank you," Alfred said. Gordon just nodded then walked over to a few of the reporters.

Bruce was lying there gasping for air. He grabbed the front of Superman's suit and pulled him close so he could talk in Superman's ear. "Wh… where's… Dick?"

Superman chuckled. "Nothing gets past you. He called me, said you were in trouble and basically ordered me to get over here, but I did find out what city he's in." Bruce just listened. "He'd in Blϋdhaven. I sent him a message by the camera crew, so hopefully when I fly over the city I'll hear him."

"F… find… him," Bruce gasped out then went into a coughing fit.

Alfred whipped the blood off Bruce's mouth as best he could, then turned his head when he heard the ambulance coming. "Go find Master Dick and Miss Barbra. I'll stay with Master Bruce," Alfred said after he looked back to Superman.

Superman nodded then turned back to Bruce. "I'll find him." He then jumped into the air and flew off.

It took Superman ten minutes to get to Blϋdhaven. He made sure to focus his hearing so he could hear Dick's voice. "Come on, Dick, make some noise."

_"Mom, mommy, can we go to the park?"_

_"Sasha, baby, please let me in. I'm sorry. That other girl meant nothing."_

_"Tommy, get back here this instant!"_

_"Do you really think he'll find us?" _Superman stopped and listened closer to the conversation.

_"Of course, Barbra, he's Superman."_

"Got'cha. Keep talking, Dick, I'm almost there," Superman said as he tried to follow Dick and Barbra's voices.

Dick walked out to the hall and over to the window. Barbra followed. They both stared out the window in silence until Barbra spoked. "But Blϋdhaven is…"

"It's not that big," Dick interrupted, "and it looks like we're more on the edge of town. Super…" Dick stopped when he saw something in the distance.

"What? What's wrong? Is Steve here?" Barbra asked getting worried.

"No. I see him. Superman, over here!"

Barbra looked out the window and saw a small dot floating in the sky. "How'd you see him? He's gotta be on the other side of the city."

"I'm use to it. Whenever he says he's comin' over, I'd always go to the roof of the mansion and watch for him," Dick replied.

They saw the small dot get closer and turn into the Man of Steel. "Dick, Barbra, are you ok?" Superman asked when he got to the window.

"Yeah, but how's Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Alfred was with him and the ambulance was just arriving when I left. He was in pretty bad shape, but he's strong."

Dick looked down sadly. "This is all my fault."

"Dick…" Superman tried, but Dick stopped him.

"No," Dick said angrily, "if I had just stayed with Steve and Sarah and not gone with KF, then…"

"Then you'd be dead," Barbra finished for him also getting angry. Dick looked at her a bit surprised. "Gosh dang it, Dick. Do you even hear yourself? You want to stay with that psycho?"

Dick started backing up away from Barbra. "No, but if I did you and Bruce…"

"Me and Bruce what?" Barbra asked as she followed him back. Superman just stood by the window and watched the two. "We'd be safe? Is that what you were going to say? Well think again, Mister! You know as well as I do that Bruce wouldn't rest until he found you until he passed out from exhaustion. Alfred would have to strap him down and sedate him just to make him sleep, and as for me, you'd worry me to death. After my father said Steve was beating you, I almost went out and looked for you myself. The only reason I didn't was because dad said you ran away from the station. You had me worried sick!"

Dick hit the wall and stared into Barbra's face. He could see a mix of sadness, anger, and hurt. "Babs, I'm sorry. I…" He looked away from her. He couldn't figure out how to respond to that.

Barbra just watched him. After he said nothing, Barbra slapped Dick across the face. Dick fell to the ground then looked up at an angry Barbra very surprised. "That's for being so stupid to even think about regretting leaving Steve." She then knelt down in front of him. "And this is for coming back to us," she said all anger gone from her voice. She took his face into both of her hands and kissed him right on the lips, causing Dick's eyes to go even wider in surprise.

Superman started walking toward them when Barbra slapped Dick so he could stop Barbra from doing it again, but froze when he saw her kiss Dick.

Both Dick and Barbra closed their eyes, wrapped their arms around each other, and deepened the kiss.

Superman stood there wide eyed and speechless as he watched the kiss deepen. After another few minutes, he cleared his throat hoping that it would break them up.

Barbra broke off the kiss and both she and Dick opened their eyes and stared at each other. "See, you get rewarded for doing the smart things," Barbra said with a smile.

Dick smiled back. "I'll have to remember that." They then both stood up and faced Superman.

"Are you ready to leave?" Superman asked.

Dick went a little red at the thought of his favorite uncle watching him kiss Barbra. "Yeah."

"You are going to take us to see Bruce, right?" Barbra asked.

"I was going to drop you off at your dad's and Dick off at the mansion."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go to the hospital in boxers and a coat," Dick said to Barbra.

Barbra looked from dick back to Superman. "I want to go to the hospital with Dick."

"Your dad's worried about you," Superman said.

"He's probably at the hospital with Bruce," Dick said.

"Yeah, dad is really good friends with Bruce," Barbra agreed.

Superman sighed. "Ok, then let's get going."

They all walked to the window. Superman went out first then held out his hands and put Dick on his back and carried Barbra bridle style. "Hold on," he said then flew back toward Gotham.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Superman landed by the front door of the hospital and sat Barbra down then crouched down so Dick could climb off his back. "This is the hospital they took Bruce to," Superman told them.

"How'd you know?" Barbra asked.

"I heard them say which hospital they were taking him too before I got too far away."

"Oh," Barbra replied.

"Well, I have to get back to Metropolis."

Dick ran up to Superman and jumped in his arms and hugged him. "Thanks, Clark," Dick whispered.

Superman smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Dick." He then sat Dick back on the ground and flew off.

Once Superman was out of sight, Dick and Barbra walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. "My name is Dick Grayson. I'm looking for Bruce Wayne."

The receptionist typed on the computer then looked back at Dick. "Mr. Wayne is still in surgery. The waiting room is down the hall and to the right." She then looked to Barbra. "Miss Gordon, you should see your father there."

"Thank you," Barbra said then she and Dick walked to the waiting room.

"Barbra!" Gordon said when he saw the two walked in the room.

"Master Dick. Thank heavens you're alright," Alfred also said when the two walked in.

Barbra ran up to her dad and almost knocked him over while Dick just quickly walked up to Alfred.

Gordon pushed Barbra out at arms' length and looked her up and down. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, dad. How's Bruce doing?" Barbra asked.

All four of them sat down. "I don't know. We haven't heard anything yet," Gordon replied.

"All we know is that he had stopped breathing when he got here," Alfred added.

Dick's eyes went wide in fear. "But since they haven't told us anything yet, it's a good sign that he's still alive," Gordon added quickly.

Dick sighed and looked down at his hands. Barbra placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "He's strong. He'll pull through this, 'cause I'm sure he knows that you'd kick his butt if he didn't," she said with a smile hoping that would cheer him up.

Dick smiled back and laughed a bit and looked up at her. "Thanks."

Barbra took Dick's hand. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Dick squeezed her hand and sat back, never letting go of her hand.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The officers that took Steve away thought it would be better if they took him to the hospital before they took him to prison, so now they were standing one outside the room and one inside the room while the doctor put a cast on Steve's broken arm.

"There we are. All done. Now I'll just go get the papers and some pain medication in case he needs it," the doctor told the officer in the room. The officer nodded and the doctor left the room.

Steve continued to sit on the bed repositioning the sling. He stared at the two officers then glanced around to see if there was anything he could use to help him escape. _'I have to get out of here and get back to my Barbra.'_

There wasn't much in the room, but he did see a bed pan at the end of the bed. He reached over for it and picked it up then began looking at it like he was inspecting it.

The officer in the room took a few steps forward and that gave Steve the opportunity he need. Steve swung the bed pan as hard as he could at the officer's head and knocked the officer out.

Steve checked to make sure the officer was out then looked up at the officer outside of the room. That officer hadn't noticed what just happened and Steve smiled. _'Now to take care of the other officer.'_ He got up and sat the bed pan on a table next to the door then knocked on the window on the door. "Hey, copper, your pal's in trouble."

The officer turned and saw his partner on the ground, opened the door, and went over ot check on his partner. Steve grabbed the bed pan from the table and sung it as hard as he could at the officer's head.

The officer turned around to ask Steve what happened, but all he saw was the bed pan flying toward his face. The bed pan hit and made the officer fall back onto his partner unconscious.

Steve smiled. "That's gonna hurt when you wake up." He then dropped the bed pan next to the two unconscious officers and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall to the entrance and looked in a few of the rooms as he passed them, but what he saw in one of the rooms made him go back for another look. What he saw both surprised him and made him very angry. Dick and Barbra were sitting there talking, but what really made him mad was seeing Dick holding Barbra's hand.

Steve turned around and continued to the entrance. _'How did they even get out? Dick was tied up with zip ties and Barbra with handcuffs. There is no way they could've gotten out on their own.'_ Steve threw the door open hard and walked out of the hospital. "I'm gonna kill that boy."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The doctor returned to the room to find the two officers unconscious. He checked to make sure that they were ok, but before he could, he saw them stirring and start to wake up. "Are you two alright?" the doctor asked when they officers were fully conscious.

The two stood up, looked around, then looked at each other. "He's gone," one of them said.

"We have to tell the commissioner," the other said then they both left leaving the doctor standing there in the room alone.

The two ran down the hall and burst into the waiting room where Gordon was. Dick and Barbra both jumped at the sudden entrance.

Gordon stood up and walked toward the two officers. "Brian, Jarod, what are you doing here? You two are supposed to be escorting Steve Savage to prison."

The two officers looked at each other then back at Gordon nervously. "Well, Sir, you see…" Brian began.

"We brought him here to get his arm casted, and…" Jarod tried to continue.

"You brought him here?" Dick asked as he jumped out of his seat interrupting Jarod. "Are you stupid? Bruce is here!"

"Dick, calm down," Gordon said. He then turned back to the two officers. "Follow me," he said then walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"To make sure he's not trying to finish what he started," Gordon answered not stopping or turning around. He and the two officers then left the room.

"Well, those two are gonna get a stern talkin' to tomorrow," Barbra said as she sat back down. "Dick, sit down. Bruce'll be fine." Dick just stared at the door. Barbra sighed. "Dick," she said as she took his hand and pulled him until he sat down. She then used her hand to turn his head so he was looking at her. "He'll be fine."

Before dick could reply, the door opened and a doctor wearing a surgical outfit walked in. "Alfred Pennyworth?"

Alfred stood up and walked toward the doctor. Barbra could feel dick tense up. "I'm Alfred."

"I'm Dr. Stanburg. I was performing the surgery on Mr. Wayne."

"How is he, Doctor?" Alfred asked.

"He's out of surgery and everything went great, but…" Dick paled slightly at that word, "…I'm afraid Mr. Wayne is now in a coma."

* * *

**Well there it is. hopefully I can get the next chap up soon. please review for me**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I got another chap done. This one though kind of seem akward to me... maybe that's just because i'm a little outta practice. anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After checking on Bruce, Gordon, Brian, and Jarod burst through the door and looked around. "There!" Brian shouted as he pointed to a car that was leaving the lot at a faster speed then it should have.

"Dang," Gordon said as he ran toward his car. He opened the door and grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, we have an escaped prisoner on the loose. He just left the hospital and is headed for the downtown area. Send cars to intercept."

_"Ten fore, Commissioner,"_ a woman answered over the radio.

Gordon put the radio back then walked back to Brian and Jarod. "You two try to catch up to him."

"What 'bout you, Sir?" Jarod asked.

"I'm staying here. Bruce is a good friend of mine, and I want to be here in case Steve has the nerve to try to finish what he started."

Brian and Jarod nodded then ran to their car. Gordon watched them as they left the lot then went back inside to see if they found anything out about Bruce.

Gordon walked into the waiting room and saw Alfred talking to what looked like a doctor then looked over and saw Barbra trying to comfort Dick.

He walked over to Alfred and the doctor. "Who knows when he'll wake up," Stanburg said.

"What happened?" Gordon asked.

Alfred and the doctor turned to him. "Master Bruce is out of surgery, but he is now in a coma," Alfred answered.

"I see," Gordon said. He looked over at Dick and Barbra. "How's Dick?"

Alfred sighed and shook his head. All three of tem then walked over to the two. "Dick, he'll be fine. Bruce is one of the strongest guys I know. He'll probably be awake and back to his regular activities in a few days," Barbra said.

"She's right," Stanburg said. Dick looked up at him, his eyes full of hope. "Bruce may be in a coma now, but he could wake up first thing in the morning asking for you again."

Everyone looked at Stanburg confused. "Again?" Barbra asked.

"Mr. Wayne was half conscious during the surgery and kept callin out Dick's name," Stanburg explained. "We got him stable and replaced the blood he lost so he's out of the woods."

"Then why is he in the coma?" Dick asked.

"It was probably a combination of the blood loss, worry, and injuries," Stanburg answered.

Dick looked down sadly. "Mr. Stanburg, could we see Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. Dick again looked at Stanburg hopefully.

"I'm sorry," Stanburg said, "he's in recovery. You'll have to wait until we move him to a room."

"Very well. Thank you," Alfred said.

Stanburg nodded. "Well, I have other patients to check on." He then left the room.

Alfred sat down next to Dick. "Don't worry, Master Dick, Master Bruce will be back to normal soon."

They all waited about two hours before a nurse came in. "Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Yes?" Alfred asked as he stood up.

"Dr. Stanburg told me to tell you that Mr. Wayne is now in a room. I've came to take you to him," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Alfred said then all four of them followed the nurse to Bruce's room.

As they walked, Barbra grabbed Dick's hand. Dick looked at her and she gave him a smile. He gave her a small smile back and squeezed her hand. "Thanks," he told her quietly.

When they got to the room, everyone filed into the room and the nurse stopped in the doorway. "Visiting hours end at eight," the nurse said.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll be gone by then," Alfred said.

"Nurse, could you find Dr. Stanburg and ask him to come to this room? I need to talk to him about having a cop or two here," Gordon asked.

"I'll see if I can find him," the nurse responded. She then left and closed the door behind her, and everyone started talking to each other.

Dick let go of Barbra's hand and walked up beside Bruce. "Bruce, I'm so sorry." He looked at the others and realized they weren't paying attention to him then leaned in closer to Bruce. "This is all my fault. I've been nothing but a problem since you took me in. This whole Steve problem really put things into prospective for me. I should've never left Steve. None of this would've happened and…"

Barbra cut him off by pulling him back and slapping him so hard across the face he fell down to the floor. The sound of the slap caused Alfred and Gordon to look over at the two in surprise. "Dick Grayson, we've already discussed this!" Barbra yelled.

Dick looked up at her surprised and a bit scared. "Barbra!" Gordon yelled as he and Alfred walked over to the two.

Gordon tried to pull Barbra away from Dick, but Barbra just shoved him away. "No, dad!" she yelled. "He's already heard what I think about the entire situation! He's being stupid and selfish!"

"Please, Miss Gordon, we are in a hospital," Alfred said hoping to calm Barbra down a little.

"I don't care!" Barbra yelled.

"Alright, Barbra, I think it's time to go," Gordon said as he practically carried Barbra toward the door. "We'll be back sometime tomorrow to check on him."

"Very well. Good evening, Commissioner," Alfred said still kneeling next to Dick. Once Gordon and Barbra were out of the room, Alfred turned to Dick. "My word, Master Dick. What on earth did you say to make her so angry?"

Dick looked up at Alfred then stood up. "Nothing, Al." He then looked over at Bruce. "Let's just go home."

Alfred watched as Dick walked toward the door, not even glancing back at Bruce or saying goodbye. "Very well."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It had been three days since Bruce went comatose. Dick was there every day from the time visiting hours started until visiting hours ended, never leaving Bruce's side.

Dr. Stanburg and Alfred were talking by the door and watching Dick. "There have been no signs that he'll wake up anytime soon?" Alfred asked.

Stanburg sighed. "No, and it doesn't make sense either. His injuries are healing well, the blood we used was a perfect match so his body's not rejecting it. Honestly, I can't figure out why he went into the coma in the first place."

Alfred looked at him worried. "What do you mean? I thought you said it was a combination of blood loss, worry, and his injuries?"

"I thought that was all it was, but after looking at the matter closer, it just doesn't add up," Stanburg answered.

"What are you saying?" Alfred wondered. "Are things worse than we thought?"

"I believe so. I'm gonna have some tests done. I'll let you know what the results are, but I don't think we should tell Dick," Stanburg said looking over at Dick.

Alfred also looked toward Dick. "Yes, that would probably be best."

"What would be best?" Gordon asked as he and Barbra walked up to the door.

"Good afternoon, Commissioner, Miss Gordon," Alfred greeted.

Dick turned around when he heard Alfred mention Barbra. "Hey Alfred, could you give me and Barbra a minute?"

Gordon and Barbra looked at Dick confused. Alfred just turned to look at him."Of course, Master Dick," Alfred replied then turned to Gordon. "We'll talk out in the hall."

Gordon looked a little uneasy about leaving Dick and Barbra alone, but followed Alfred and Stanburg anyway.

"Could you step out too?" Dick asked the cop that was standing in the room.

The cop looked toward Gordon and Gordon just nodded. Soon all three of the adults were out the door and the door was shut.

"Everything ok, Dick?" Barbra asked concerned.

"Barb, I'm sorry about everything," Dick began.

Barbra sighed angrily. "Dick, if you even think about…"

Dick put his hand over her mouth, which surprised Barbra a bit. "Will you let me finish?"

Dick removed his hand. "Fine," Barbra replied the anger back in her face and voice, her arms crossed over her chest," but if you say one more time that you regret leaving that psycho's house…"

"I know, I know, but just listen, ok?" When she didn't say anything, he figured it was safe to continue. "I do blame myself for everything that's happened, but…" he said raising his hands up in front of him when he saw her put her arms down and take a step toward him, "I thought about it and you're right."

Barbra crossed her arms again, but continued to say nothing. "I realize now that just because Steve is attacking you and Bruce all because he blames me for what happened to him, doesn't mean that it's actually my fault. He could've started over but instead decided to take it out on me."

Barbra smiled and relaxed her stance. "So you won't keep apologizing for leaving Steve's?"

"No, but I will apologize for not listening to you guys."

Barbra came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Apology accepted," she said then kissed him.

Dick felt at peace with himself, more than he had since this whole thing started, but something cold and hard touching his head reminded him that things were far from over.

Barbra could feel the tension in his lips and broke off the kiss. She gasped when she saw Steve standing there with a gun pointed at Dick's head. "Steve," she said unable to believe that he was actually standing there.

"So you'd rather kiss him than me?" Steve said angrily. "I'm much more experienced than he is, as you clearly know already."

"Yeah, but I love him," Barbra said anger coming into her voice. "I never loved you and I never will."

Steve growled in anger and hit Dick in the head with the gun. "I will make you love me!" Steve yelled angrily as he grabbed Barbra by the arm.

Barbra was staring wide eyed at Dick as he landed hard against the wall and slid down it. He was unconscious and bleeding from spot Steve hit him. "Dick!"

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"So you think Steve might have drugged Bruce when he shot him?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, it's the only explanation for why Bruce is still in the coma," Stanburg replied. "I'm having my team do tests for it as we speak."

Before anyone else could get a word out, they all heard a thump. "What in the world?" Gordon asked.

_"Dick!"_

"That was Barbra!" Gordon said.

"Steve," Alfred said, but everyone was already heading for the door.

The officer assigned to protect Bruce threw the door open and they all walked in to see Steve holding a struggling Barbra with one arm and his other arm pointing a gun at the unconscious Dick.

Stanburg immediately moved to go to Dick's side, but Steve didn't want that. "Move, Doc., and I'll kill him," Steve said menacingly.

Stanburg froze and looked at Steve. "But if I don't treat that head wound, he'll die."

"As if I care," Steve said uninterested. "I came here to kill him anyway."

"Then why go through all the trouble of kidnapping my daughter and shooting Bruce?" Gordon asked.

"Because, Gordon, I wanted to show Dick what happens when he doesn't listen," Steve said with a smirk. "Plus, I fell in love with her."

Gordon was really angry now. "Let her go and surrender!"

"You really think you're in any position to give me orders?" Steve asked amused. "If you take one move toward Dick, I'll kill him. If you try to shoot me, you could shoot your daughter instead. Do you really want to risk that?" Gordon just glared at him. "Now I want both of you to put your guns on the floor and push them over here." Neither cop moved. Steve glared at them and cocked the gun. "Now."

"Commissioner, please," Alfred begged.

The officer looked toward Gordon for his orders. Gordon just glared at Steve then took his gun out of its holster, placed it on the ground, and pushed it toward Steve. The officer followed his lead and did the same.

Steve smiled. "Good." He pushed Barbra toward her dad and Gordon caught her before she hit the ground. When they looked back up, Steve had Dick over his shoulder and was at the window. "If you follow me, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"But you already said you were going to," Stanburg said.

"I did, but I've got one final thing I want Dick to see before he dies," Steve said then pointed his gun at Bruce and fired.

Barbra screamed and Stanburg ran over to Bruce's side. "He shot him in the chest again!" He then ran to the door and yelled for his staff to come and help.

"Steve, you'll…" Gordon began, but when he looked back at the window, both Steve and Dick were gone.

Gordon and Barbra ran over to the window and searched the area, but didn't see them anywhere. They were gone.

* * *

**How'd you like it? did it seem akward to you guys too? please let me know in a review.**


	9. author's note

hey everyone... sorry its takin so long to get the next chap up but im havin a bit of difficulty figuring out where to go... so if you have any suggestions or would like to see something in this story please leave a comment. I cant promise that every suggestion will get into the story but any help I could get would be appreciated. id like to see what you guys would like to see in this story. thanks and ill try to have the next chap up soon


End file.
